Twist in the Tale
by spottydotty12345
Summary: They say first impressions are everything, they shape the way the other sees you. But bad beginnings do not mean unhappy ends, and judging a book by it's cover is certainly unwise. Two worlds collide in the setting of a school for the talented - and when fate is tempted, there is no turning back. Will they sink or fall? Can they truly depend on one another? Will love conquer all?


**Hello everybody, I've had this idea for a long time and I've finally decided to put it down on – for lack of a better term – paper. I hope you enjoy it, and that you'll give me feedback (reviews and all that jazz.) I look forward to seeing what you all think, Enjoy! Malli. **

'_You mean nothing to me. You are nothing, nothing but a chess piece for me to use as I see fit. Disposable. Forgettable. A nobody. That is all you are, that and nothing more.'_

Hollywood art: the home of talent and the talented. And now home to a certain teenage girl – Jade West.

One day the world would become her stage and this was where it was to all begin –

'EXCUSE ME, I said EXCUSE ME' Back in her old school Jade West's lack of patience, temper and overall manners was a widely known fact.

But here it seemed she would need to drill it into their thick skulls – and fast.

Jade tapped her foot impatiently against the dull linoleum flooring as she watched the office lady squirm under her intense glare.

Some might have smiled sweetly, made polite conversation – tried to make a good impression on their first day.

But not Jade.

Jade was one of a kind, she enjoyed others misery, enjoyed making people uncomfortable and revelled in being the one who caused these persons such unhappy feelings.

'He-Here you go d-dear' the office lady dared not look into the teen's cool blue eyes as she handed over the usual welcome package and daily timetable.

'Enjoy your first day' she added half-heartedly upon watching the teen stomp out of the office.

What a loser, Jade thought, sweeping her long colour streaked hair across her shoulder and striding down the hall way in search of her locker.

Walls upon walls of colourful lockers surrounded her, each one personal to the owner – most were bizarre and some were (admittedly) rather cool.

It was certainly an improvement on the last hell hole her ignorant father and evil stepmother had sent her to.

That place had royally sucked.

Finally she came to stand before her very own –yet to be – decorated locker.

It was grey and dull – and yet it was hers, to do with what she wished.

She had the perfect idea.

Jade's thoughts began to run away with her when suddenly she was bombarded by a red ball of energy.

A girl who looked to be her age with a flash of kooky red hair had latched on to her waist, her arms clinging to Jade in an action which was completely unfamiliar to her – this was, what they call a-a hug?

'NO!' Jade shouted in outright annoyance, shocking the redhead and making her jump back from jade in seconds.

'Sorry – Sorry!' she squealed.

Jade raised one eyebrow, looking down on her in impatience, was she just going to stand there like a lemon?

'And you are?!' She asks in annoyance, slamming her locker, because clearly it would have to be dealt with later.

'I'm Cat, and I'll be your tour guide, he he tour guide...'Cat squealed excitedly, jumping on the spot and clinging to jade's arms.

'You could have mentioned that earlier, but hey, before we start, a rule – listen to it – you just stay over there and only there, do not break my personal space – or else.'

'What's that supposed to mean?!' Cat cried.

What's up with this chick, talk about extreme mood swings Jade thought.

'Nothing' she answered.

'K' the redhead said happily again, before dragging the other teen by the arm down the hallway.

'PERSONAL SPACE!' was then heard, as Jade shouted angrily through the halls; loud enough to be heard throughout the entire school...'ARGH!'

Classes came and went without much trouble, and soon it was time for lunch.

And Jade found herself being dragged once again by the little redheaded ball of energy that was Cat, Cat who now insisted they were_ friends._

'Here we are!' Cat exclaimed excitedly, coming to a standstill and spreading her arms in welcome.

'The Asphalt Cafe!' Or, a load of tables stuck on some grey asphalt with a couple of food trucks, as Jade liked to call it.

After grabbing some lunch from the grub truck, both Jade and Cat searched for an empty table in the crowd.

Cat gave a high pitch squeal, seemingly finding something which Jade could not see and promptly went to grab Jade's arm to drag her along – again. 'NO.'

Instead Jade stomped along in her heavy black boots behind Cat, who went to sit at a table already occupied by three others.

Cat introduced them as Tori, Robbie and Trina.

Jade glared at the three of them, scrutinising each one under her intense gaze.

Tori was your typical preppy, pretty girl with long brown hair and an overly positive attitude whereas her apparent sister, Trina, (who was currently chomping gum obnoxiously) was extremely irritating.

Lastly was the only boy of the group, Robbie who Jade perceived to be more than a little odd with his puppet Rex – though he insisted otherwise and treated Rex as a human being – and his mad curly locks.

Of course, just my luck that I get stuck with the weirdoes of the school, thought Jade angrily.

Jade tried to talk to them as little as possible, choosing only to answer Cat's ramblings every now and again.

'...and this one time, my brother handcuffed himself to our neighbour's car and then he swallowed...'

She was beginning to grow on Jade; she made her forget about everything else.

That, and the fact it would seem she was to be her only friend here.

She couldn't stand the Tori girl, and her sister was even worse whereas Robbie was bearable, if only he'd flush his stupid puppet down the toilet.

Jade had just begun to eat her taco when an unusual silence passed over the students of Hollywood Arts.

It seemed everybody had turned their heads to get a look...everyone but Jade.

She continued to pick at her taco, paying no mind to anything around her and instead was wondering when her new scissors would come in the mail.

She'd ordered them in secret, without her father knowing and planned to...

'Well what do we have here?' A shadowed silhouette suddenly descended over Jade, the smooth as silk voice ringing out in the silence.

Jade ignored the voice.

'New girl, no?' The voice went on to whisper cockily into her ear. Who did he think he was, messing with Jade like this?

Jade had had enough of his joking, she turned in her seat, coming face to face with the stranger and giving him her most ferocious glare.

She restrained herself from gasping – this boy was absolutely gorgeous, in every sense of the word.

Luscious flowing black hair, tan skin and eyes as deep brown as melting chocolate, framed with long and dark lashes.

Damn him, Jade thought angrily.

'And you are?!' was Jade's rude response.

Instead of answering he moved his face closer to Jade's, so that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

The surrounding students began to murmur in gossip, while others (Cat included) continued to stare – unable to understand what was happening.

This was new – to everyone.

The boy did not move or make any answer for another few seconds.

He was really pushing Jade's patience to its limit.

Finally he pulled back his face, answering Jade's earlier question in that same silky tone:

'Beck, Beck Oliver – and yours?'

'None of your business freak.' Jade gave him one more of her signature glares before going back to pick at her lunch – acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Beck Oliver on the other hand was having none of it, and with his own signature smirk, said 'No matter doll face – I'll find out sooner or later.'

It was then that Cat decided to chirp in her own thoughts on what had passed – and Jade could have punched the perky redhead.

'Jade don't be mean, after all – '

Beck cut across her with some thoughts of his own – and yes, Jade could have punched him too.

'Jade eh? Well _Jade_ here's hoping we'll meet again soon'

He then gave his two friends the signal, and together they left the Asphalt Cafe – leaving behind a swarm of gossiping students and more than a few swooning teenage girls.

Thank God Jade had started her school day on a Friday Jade thought happily.

She'd have the entire weekend to think up ways to get back at Beck Oliver.

Oh yes, Beck Oliver would pay...


End file.
